Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Kittypet Blank - For Approval Same deal with the leader, I'll replace this with a PNG with a transparent background tonight. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 14:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... Is it possible if you can make them look a little less plump? They are kitty pets and all, but perhaps smooth out the haunch a little bit? ;; 08:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I dunno, the kittypets in Warriors are always described as rather plump, and I was trying to make these cats look as plump as I could. Jayie Unwritten words~ 20:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Idk why but they look a bit squashed. Might be just me though 03:42, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I think it's the front legs. They're either a bit too small or a bit too short. Maybe make them a bit longer. Also can you round out the toes on them abit? 03:51, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Better? Jayie Unwritten words~ 16:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) The size is much better. Perhaps make the top line of the legs a bit more rounded as opposed to straight. Also completely up to you but maybe make the haunches the same size. The left side is plumper than the right and I think the fat would settle a bit more evenly.Rumblefish Ash is back 16:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. It should be even now. Jayie Unwritten words~ 22:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) There's a stray line above the short hairs head. Other than that I think you're good :). Rumblefish Ash is back 04:23, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Lol I recycled these :D I didn't want them to just go wasted, I guess... And I think they quite suit the apprentices. Thoughts? 08:50, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Nice pose. :) With this pose, however, the leg to the far left there shouldn't have the shoulder blade lifted that high - the shoulder blade gets raised when a leg is lifted, and lowered when a leg is lowered. So the leg there should just be a straight line down from the cheek, and the other shoulder blade should be raised. I have some other suggestions to make - mind if I post a redline? Jayie Unwritten words~ 20:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes please, ^^ a redline :D These long posts confuse me. 00:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Redline for the shorthair: http://www.ezimba.com/work/150728C/ezimba11244568805200.png and a redline for the longhair: http://www.ezimba.com/work/150728C/ezimba11244512324500.png Let me know if you just want the redline, not overtop of the real lineart. Also, could you fill in the cat with white instead of leaving it transparent? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:36, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Rogue Blank - For Approval I sat down to draw the loner blanks but once I got the pose down I thought it looked a bit too aggressive so I decided to make these rogue blanks instead.I think I may need to tone down the poof on the long-haired tail but other than that I'm pretty happy with these. I just realised that the top of the ear got cut off. I'll fix that next upload.Rumblefish Ash is back 01:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Nice. :) The nose is a little too high up, and should be angled lower, if that makes sense. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:50, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Also, the body shoulder be longer, and the legs thinner, and could you push the line for the cheek further to the left on both the longhair and shorthair? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Longer bodies, thinner legs, moved cheek, an attempt at fixing the nose, and whiskers which I forgot before. The face itself wasn't angled quite right either so I changed it. I still might need to angle the nose a bit. This particular face type has always given me trouble.Rumblefish Ash is back 04:22, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The body looks much better. May I offer a redline for the nose? Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes please Rumblefish Ash is back 04:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Mind if I suggest a few other tweaks on the redline? :P Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go: http://www.ezimba.com/work/150731C/ezimba11244563374900.png I would also suggest making the ears a bit smaller, and making the one facing us angled a bit more to the left, and making the back legs a bit thinner. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:49, July 31, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Made changes as per the redline shrank the ears a bit and made the hind leg closest to us a bit thinner. I left the other one as is since it's at an angle that would make it look a bit thicker and the cat isnt standing completely straight up. Also I'll be away until the 5th from tomorrow. I'll have access to the internet but i'm not sure if I'll have time to make any large changes or work on the loner blanks. I'll get them posted when I get back. Rumblefish Ash is back 01:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'd make the ears even smaller, the eyes a bit smaller, and rotate the ear facing us to the left a little. Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Made the ears and eye smaller. I wasn't entirely sure what you meant by rotate the ear but I changed it a bit to hopefully better portray the position I was going for. Rumblefish Ash is back 17:31, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Just a little bit smaller on the ears and I think you're good to go. Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Medicine Cat - For Approval Here's the medicine cat blank, I'll upload the StarClan tomorrow. It took forever to get the pose for this right. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:01, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I really like these. Maybe make the right (our right) side of the head on the short hair a little bit rounder.Rumblefish Ash is back 17:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. I sized it up to better match the warrior. Ugh, I accidentally made the warrior too big, and now all the images are too bloody huge. :P Ah well. Anyway, do you still thik I should make the head bigger now that it's been tweaked? Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) No Resizing it fixed the small issues Isaw. The tail onthe long-hair has some white pixels in the lineart. Mostly the right side towards the bottom.Rumblefish Ash is back 03:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) StarClan - For Approval Here's the StarClan blank. I wanted to capture a sort of ethereal feel, like they're being lifted up into StarClan or something. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC)